


In the Middle of the Night

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: After care, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom Qian Kun, Dom/sub, Kinky sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Professor Qian Kun, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teacher-Student Relationship, the after care is beautiful, they fuck in a lecture hall, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: Johnny keens from his throat at the fact that Kun knows him so well. While Kun may be a bit of an enigma to Johnny, he hasn’t been so good at hiding himself from Kun. Maybe it’s age, the way that Kun has had years on Johnny to become a secretive, mature person and Johnny is barely an adult who will leave uni with a piece of paper and debt enough to be buried in in a few months, but somehow, Kun knows him, reads him like he’s an open book conveniently placed on Professor Qian’s podium for him to consume in all of his glory.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> here's this monster of a johnkun smut that did Not need to be this long yet totally is. please take and enjoy my child that i have poured my blood, sweat, and time into for the past 7 months! 
> 
> title inspired by 'middle of the night' by monsta x it's the essence of this fic :)

“You keep flirting like that, you’re gonna get in big trouble, Johnny,” Taeil admonishes lightly. They’re in the lecture hall, the two of them having just settled in for a class. They always sit at the front or as close to it as possible (Taeil, because he’s an actually good student and Johnny because - well) and they’re preparing for the long few hours ahead spent with Taeil taking his notes and Johnny ogling none other than Professor Qian. 

Even Taeil can’t lie and say he doesn’t think their professor is fine beyond measure, but he’s something else to Johnny completely. From the first day, Johnny was in love with him and it never really stopped. Johnny spent countless drunk nights crying to Taeil about how much he wanted his cock but also his heart, but not in a weird  _ Ratatouille  _ way, more like in a romantic soft way where Kun might somehow be the one to fall in love with him as well. It was endearing and also disgusting, Johnny referring to their Studies of Cultural Diversity 2 professor as his soulmate. 

Now, after two years and some handfuls of growth and curiosity going on between Johnny and Kun, the younger still carries his crush on his shoulders. Even as they near the end of the class and the end of their senior year, Johnny’s last year, it’s still there. 

Taeil will argue it’s more brazen now, what, with Johnny self realizing and becoming scarily sluttier than he was freshman year. (Johnny often calls it  _ refined sluttery  _ as if it makes any difference to Taeil who has to take care of him and the consequences of all of his actions anyway.) 

“-he’s going to report you for sexual harassment and you’re gonna cry when you can’t flunk another class to take his hall again and guess who’s gonna have to nurture you through all that hurt, yup, me, because it’s always Taeil, best friend to the rescue and-” 

Having enough of his ranting, Johnny grabs his best friend by the shoulder and shakes him hard enough to unsettle him from his seat. “Please, stop talking, Taeil. I have a plan and Kun would never report me for sexual harassment.” 

Johnny knows this because Kun’s had many an opportunity and though Taeil may not know it, Kun isn’t exactly a stranger to Johnny’s advances and he’s certainly less of a stranger to carrying out these advances. 

Johnny smiles thinking about Kun, his forbidden lover and professor all combined into one perfect package. 

Just as Taeil is about to question what the fuck Johnny is on about, Professor Qian walks in through one of the doors just beside the white board at the front of the room. He looks flustered and telling by the fact that he’s about five minutes late, Johnny thinks it could have something to do with his tardiness. 

“Apologies for the tardiness, all,” the professor says hastily as he moves to the front podium. He looks good anyway in a full copper suit from head to toe, his black turtleneck just peeking out from the center of the lapels. He looks sharp and beautiful and though his hair isn’t in its usual gelled style, it lays full and voluminous on his head and fills Johnny with warmth. Johnny’s run his hand through his hair countless times and he knows that without product, Kun has the most powerful head of hair in the world. 

The rest of the class moans back their own little greetings and sit up straighter watching as the professor sets himself up, all books and utensils included. Johnny also sits up straighter while staring directly at his disheveled professor. He feels obvious like this but he also kind of likes the thought of everyone knowing about he and Kun. 

Speaking of, the professor finally turns his head up and his gaze settles directly on Johnny. Johnny gives him a soft smile and Kun - who can’t afford to show any sign of weakness - only smiles back at him softly before giving his general smile to the class and clapping his hands. 

Yeah, Johnny really likes Kun. 

The lecture follows as usual, Taeil being a proficient student, Johnny making googly eyes at Kun basically the entire time, and Kun trying his level best to keep the way he feels from reflecting in his eyes. 

Eventually, the two hours end and everyone slowly shuffles out of the room. No one else catches it, but Johnny sees how Kun visibly deflates against the podium, the life pulled from his body. No one bothers to look or cares to and Johnny hates to leave with the heaviness in his chest. 

“Hey, I’ll meet up with you in a minute, I have to ask Professor Qian something,” he says to Taeil quietly. The other gives him a cautious look and Johnny can only laugh fakely. “Academic talk, I promise, just five minutes.” Johnny is pleading now, but he thinks it’s alright when Taeil gives him a nod full of disbelief. 

Johnny is quick to run back into the lecture hall, just spotting Kun with a student by the podium. Johnny knows the small rise of jealousy in his chest is silly, but he can’t help it. He can’t do anything about it either and instead stands off to the side of the door waiting for the rest of the students to shuffle out. 

When the last student, the one that Johnny saw at the front not two minutes ago, finally heads out, Johnny shuts the door behind her. He makes sure it’s shut tight before turning to Kun with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

As Kun spots him, he leans back against one of the tables closest to the front, his hands behind him on the edge of the desk. He looks cool and collected, but Johnny sees the obvious shading beneath his eyes and the way his eyebrows don’t sit so strong on his forehead. 

Johnny makes his way down the steps until he’s just in front of Kun, the two of them staring each other down. Johnny is too tentative to make a first move, unsure what Kun really wants. He hates to admit it, but he doesn’t know Kun all that well, not yet at least, and he’s still in the process of piecing together his tells and reading his expressions. 

Like now, for example, as Kun smooths forward and wraps his arms around Johnny’s waist swiftly before pulling him into a deep kiss. He’s surprised, yes, but he’s also quick to melt against the elder man and kiss back with just as much voracity. 

Just like that, it’s like they aren’t still in the lecture hall, instead they’re in Kun’s house, in his room, in his bed, the elder quick to gasp and groan when Johnny nips at his lowr lip and whispers smooth praises into his ear. Kun grabs him from beneath the thighs and lifts him easily. Johnny stifles a shocked gasp but easily melts against him again when he’s turned and settled onto the desk. 

“Baby,” Johnny murmurs against Kun’s lips. With both hands pressed to his chest, he pushes his professor away just enough to catch his eyes. “Hey, Kun, what’s wrong?” he gets out in between kisses. Kun eventually does stand back with his hands at either side of Johnny’s body. He looks exhausted, like he could collapse at any minute and Johnny wishes he could do anything at all for him. 

The younger places his hand on Kun’s cheek and smiles gently. “Talk to me, you look like you’re ready to crash.” 

“I’m just a little stressed, John, it’s fine. School work, the faculty, personal stuff, it’s just - stuff,” Kun says with a tired tone. Reaching up with his left hand, he covers Johnny’s hand on his own cheek and turns his head into the palm of Johnny’s hand. He presses small kisses to the skin there. It’s more intimate than Kun usually allows, but Johnny’s definitely not complaining. “You should, uh, come to my place tonight.” 

Johnny knows the promise behind those words and what any meeting like that means, especially under this stress. “I can’t tonight, Kun,” he says after a sigh. Unfortunately it’s true and as much as he wants to cancel any and all plans, he really can’t skip out on Taeil again without a solid alibi. Speaking of…

Just as Kun is about to say something else, Johnny’s phone begins ringing loudly in his back pocket. He startles with the sound but pulls it out and sees that it’s none other than Taeil and it has certainly been more than five minutes. “Shit, Taeil is waiting for me, um,” Johnny stammers. He turns down the sound and puts his phone back before turning to Kun and capturing him in another kiss. This one is chaste and slow, but still passionate nonetheless. “Friday after class, you don’t have any other lectures, right?” 

Kun shakes his head. “No, but I have a faculty meeting after and it’s gonna be like two hours long.” Kun already looks drained and Johnny wishes he could tell him not to go, that he needs rest instead. 

“Well, leave the door unlocked. I’ll meet you here after the meeting and then I’m all yours?” Johnny tries to appear coy as he settles Kun with a gentle, questioning gaze. He’s done enough sneaking around to know the guards never really go into the back most building and if they do, it’s usually the first to be cleared in the night meaning Johnny has enough time to get in and out without being spotted. 

Johnny doesn’t even have to pull the explanation out, it seems, as Kun is quick to start nodding before bringing him into one last deep kiss. Johnny gets swept up in the sensation, in the feel of Kun’s long fingers and heavy palm pressed against his thighs. 

Again, Taeil has to be the one to pull him out of it but this time, Johnny knows he has to go. He pushes back from Kun and the elder seems to understand as he moves out of the way and lets Johnny stand to his feet. Johnny straightens out Kun’s attire while Kun does the same for him before they give each other one more gentle kiss in farewell. 

Jogging up the steps to the door, Johnny feels the flutter in his stomach. Just as he’s about to open the door and step into the world outside of  _ this _ , he throws a look over his shoulder. “Friday, I’ll be here.” It’s all he needs to say and then he’s gone from the lecture hall with a buzz underneath his skin and a promise laced into the night. 

Taeil, unsurprisingly, is waiting in the center square on one of the benches with an expectant look on his face. Johnny walks up to him shamefully. “You idiot, did you harass him?” Taeil asks as he stands. Johnny has to laugh when he pulls his best friend into his side and they walk away from the fateful building. 

* * *

Friday quickly approaches and it’s all Johnny can do not to lose his mind. He’s gotten all of his work done and called off for both that day and Saturday, the aftershocks typically always leaving him wrecked for the entire next day as well. He’s excited and with no word from Kun except for the promise two days ago, he anticipates that Kun kept up his end. 

Johnny hasn’t always been like this, he promises. At one point in his life, he knows if anyone told him that he’d spend his final two years in college chasing after his cultural diversity professor and wearing  _ this  _ of all things to get that attention, well, he would’ve laughed it right off. It’s so unlike him; he’s never had a problem making friends and meeting new people and gaining attention, but there’s a sort of exhilaration in this. 

In all honesty, no one’s ever really given Johnny what he wants and met his needs the way Kun does. Johnny feels special when he’s with Kun and though it’s forbidden, he knows he wants Kun in any capacity. 

It’s why he’s not so surprised when he gives his outfit a once over in the mirror. His mission is to cheer up the other and he thinks if this doesn’t do the trick, he’ll be damn disappointed. 

Checking his phone, Johnny sees it’s nearing 10 pm already. Kun’s last lecture runs at about 6 meaning it ends around 8 and then with his faculty meeting soon after, Johnny knows he’s cutting it close. 

Grabbing a pair of sweats and a large jacket, Johnny covers every part of his body up before stepping out. Taeil is on the couch with his boyfriend, Donghyuck Johnny thinks, but he pays them no mind. “I’m going out, don’t expect me back tonight, Taeil-ie.” They’ve been roommates and a part of the 21st century long enough to both know that’s code for  _ dick appointment.  _

Sure enough, Taeil doesn’t ask any followup questions, just wishes him a good night and to be safe. Johnny takes the sentiment before walking out into the night. 

Despite being covered up pretty well, a part of him is still self-conscious. He spots people he knows at every turn and gives little hellos and greetings, holding his jacket tighter to his body. It’s not a terribly long walk to the lecture hall, but it feels like it. He can’t get to the hall fast enough, but when he sees the building he needs, he seems to calm with ease, his shoulders less tight and his body leading him up the short steps. 

When he gets to the door, he messes with the doorknob to happily find it unlocked. He’s more than elated that Kun did as he asked and he smiles to himself as he steps inside. It’s still lit and there isn’t a single person in sight which alleviates all of Johnny’s anxiety. Shutting the door just behind him, he locks it and makes his way to the podium. 

It’s around 10.20 now and Johnny marvels at the fact he made it before Kun did. However, he doesn’t have time to think about that too much knowing he himself has to get ready. 

He takes off his sweatpants and feels as a flush deepens on his face. It was an awkward struggle, but he did it and he’s glad he did, happy to watch the way that the blue and green pleated skirt sits on his upper thighs, white ruffles from the sheer socks he’s wearing sitting just beneath the hem. Even he’s affected by the way he looks and his breath stutters on the way out thinking of what Kun’s reaction might be. 

Reaching up for the jacket, he contemplates pulling the material off as well, but decides against it, happy to make Kun wait just a second for it. 

Johnny quickly bunches his discarded clothes and hides it behind the table, careful not to break any of the illusion for the night. 

When Johnny hears the large doors creak under sudden force, he hurries to perfect his image, his socks both sitting level and his overly large jacket zipped and slipping to cover his entire outfit from sight. 

Kun makes quick work of the door and then he’s in, his professional clothing appropriately making Johnny feel weak in the knees. He looks slightly agitated if the hard set of his eyebrows is anything to go by and that makes Johnny feverish under the collar. 

Though he’s standing at attention ready to present himself, Kun seems to have other plans. He barely pays Johnny any mind and instead he takes one of the seats in the front most rows, Johnny’s seat at that, and looks at him with no expression on his face. 

They both sit in silence for a second before Kun says, “You gonna get on with it or what?” He’s unabashed and he sits back in the seat, still dressed in his pressed black tuxedo with his legs spread revealing the extra tightness just sitting there between his legs. The tone of his voice and his position flusters Johnny into action and he’s quick to please, ever the obedient boy. 

He begins by teasing the zipper at the top, his fingers twisting the metal and letting it clang occasionally. When he begins to pull it down inch by painstaking inch, it’s obvious just what it does to Kun who now rests his hand on his upper thigh. His demeanor is calm and collected though and he just raises an eyebrow at Johnny, ready to see whatever is underneath the coverup. 

Taking the feedback positively, Johnny continues his steady motion downward until he’s able to unzip the jacket all the way and reveal just what he has on underneath. 

He looks down to the white fabric that sits just above his navel and over the lacy bralette he has on, the halter straps of it standing out against his skin. He knows he looks good but he’s still a little weary to how Kun will react. Fixing the hem of his skirt one last time, he finally gains the courage to look up at Kun. 

The other man is looking at him with clear intrigue now, no part of his face able to hide it. There’s a fire in his eyes and the way he looks at Johnny makes said man flush hard. It’s all consuming and overwhelming and Johnny now notices the even larger bulge in his pants. 

“You really went all out for me, huh baby?” Kun says in his deep, languid voice. He looks so good and Johnny can’t help but think about how much smaller he feels and maybe even looks beside his professor. “Came all this way and so late at night just to be a good girl for me?” Johnny can’t help the vehement nods that leave him in his excitement. 

As Kun slowly walks forward, he undoes the buttons of his coat and pulls it off until he’s down to his maroon button up shirt and his pants only. When he stands just in front of Johnny, he presses one of his hands to the side of his neck. “I need you to speak for me, baby.” Kun’s palm is warm and it makes gooseflesh rise all over Johnny’s body. His fingers curl around the back of his neck and just underneath the double pierced lobe of his ear and Johnny feels weak at the knees. 

Johnny meets Kun’s dangerous gaze. “Yes,” he says softly, “gonna be good for Daddy.” This close, Johnny sees the way the words melt all of Kun’s expression. His face falls and every part of him seems to light up in excitement. Kun is quick to lift him up like he did just a few days ago and set him onto the edge of the desk. Sitting here, Johnny watches as Kun settles his hands on his thighs and moves them upwards until the tips of his fingers are tucked beneath the hem. He’s not moving any further and Johnny sighs with the feeling of his professor so close and warm on his skin. 

Here, in this place, Johnny knows that he can do no more. Kun is completely in charge and all Johnny is made for is sitting pretty and letting Kun stare. 

It’s silent for a couple minutes until Kun speaks up. “Ya know,” he says, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you at the meeting. Kept thinking about what you were gonna surprise me with.” Kun’s breath is hot on his neck where he presses small kisses down the lining. His lips brush against the lace of his bralette and Johnny trembles with it. “Was thinking maybe some panties like I know you like.” Another kiss. “Maybe nothing.” One more kiss. 

Kun pulls back and Johnny has to fight the urge to pull him back into himself. “But this,” Kun says, “this is beyond all of that. What a good girl you are. Like my own cheerleader.” Kun’s fingers trace forward even more and Johnny gasps as he feels the heat against the top of his thigh. His skirt is pushing up obviously and Johnny is quick to put his hands in his lap and push the fabric flat. 

He’s not as inconspicuous as he seems and Kun is quick to grab his wrists, his fingers looping around the skin there and holding them up and outward. “No, baby, this is all mine, okay? You promised this to me, right?” 

In this space, Johnny feels so open and exposed, his entire body on display despite the getup. He feels so small as well and he loves it, loves how Kun lets him go and begins to unbutton his own shirt. “Is this what you want?” 

Amongst the flash of heat in his chest, Johnny nods. He does want this, he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything else than Kun in front of him looking at him just like this and giving him the attention he craves. 

Within seconds of his nodding, Kun pushes forward and pulls Johnny into the first kiss of the night. It’s completely overwhelming and it takes Johnny’s breath away entirely as he pushes himself into Kun, touching all over his upper body and unbuttoning his shirt to show all of his skin. He’s gorgeous and Johnny is shocked every single time by how his professor hides it so well beneath his clothes. 

They pull back from each other and Kun slips off his shirt. “Fuck, you’re so so beautiful, baby. And all mine,” Kun says as he drops to his knees. Now he’s in between Johnny’s legs, his hands on the tops of his thighs and looking up at him with all the care and concern in the world. “You are so gorgeous, Johnny, really,” Kun whispers. His mouth fits itself against the inside of Johnny’s knee giving the skin there gentle kisses and trailing upwards. Johnny knows he’s not allowed to move and can only sit and watch as Kun does as he wants until his nose touches the end of the skirt. 

His eyes flit upward and meet Johnny’s and he feels his shoulders fall. He knows that Kun is asking as much as he’s not but with the way Johnny trembles, all he can do is keep nosing his way up. 

That’s how Johnny finds himself meeting Kun’s gaze as the elder gets his mouth on his inner upper thighs, his skirt pushing up to cover the bottom half of his face. Johnny can’t see but he can feel and he sure does feel the way Kun brushes his nose against the underside of his balls tucked into white cotton panties. Kun’s smirk is evident as well and it only worsens as his mouth catches on the tip of Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny gasps and presses his hands to Kun’s soft hair, his thighs closing on instinct. Kun pulls his mouth away with a laugh but brings his left hand to rest just beside his head, his thumb inches from the bunch of fabric holding Johnny’s hard cock in. Gently, Kun presses down with his thumb and begins to move up and down slowly. He hears the exasperation in each of Johnny’s gasps, his ragged whines filling Kun’s mind. Kun is about to pull away when he sees a little spurt of wetness at the head of Johnny’s cock, his precum soaking through the panties. 

“Fuck, angel,” Kun says in awe. He feels the way Johnny’s thighs tremble beneath his head and he aches to be inside of him, to taste him, to tear him apart. He’s already so broken and wanton and Kun has barely done anything to him. “You’re so wet for me.” That makes Johnny whine and his thighs try to press closed again, only for Kun to reach out and hold them apart while he mouths and licks at the wet spot in little teases. 

Growling against the sensitive wet spot, Kun says, “I’m gonna fuck you in this skirt, okay?” Johnny barely has any time to agree before Kun pulls him forward by the waistband of his panties until his feet touch the floor. He’s harsh and mean as he pulls them forward and down, the fabric making their way down until they clutter around Johnny’s socked ankles. Johnny is still breathless and overwhelmed by the attention on his cock not three seconds ago and he can barely step out of them before Kun turns him around and presses his front to the desk until he’s flat to the surface. 

He’s flush against him in seconds and Johnny shivers under the pressure. Kun may not be taller than him, but god is he big; broad in the shoulders and thick in the thighs and with hot hands that press at his waist with fervor. Johnny loves feeling small like this and if it means Kun will use him for one thing, he does not mind in the slightest. 

Before he knows it, his skirt is flipped up until his entire backside is exposed. Kun stands back for a second and stares at the plump skin there. His ass is smooth and thick and he trails the motion of the skin down to his thighs with the soft touch of fat that hangs over the elastic of the white socks. He looks like the vision of sin and perfection, his cock hanging heavy and red in the middle of the illusion. 

There are words Kun wants to say, so many words and praises he wants to utter to him, but all he can say is, “Spread yourself, baby.” Johnny is a good boy above all else and he does just as he’s told, his arms coming behind him to hold his cheeks apart exposing his hole where- oh. 

Johnny giggles as he sways. “What, like my toy that much, Daddy?” The jewel pressed to his tightest spot sparkles as it catches the light and Kun groans angrily. He knows Johnny is playing at being cutesy and he doesn’t appreciate it. 

In a flash, his hand comes down on Johnny’s left cheek harshly, his palm tingling and the skin just touched turning bright red. Johnny cries loudly and rattles forward. “You think you can afford being cute right now, Johnny? Thought you wanted to be good for me, my good girl,” Kun says dangerously. His hands come down in one more hard hit, the younger whimpering and sliding up the desk with the hit. Kun stops and rubs the skin gently with one hand. 

It soothes for a second but in no time, Johnny feels the shift of the toy inside him. “Daddy,” he gasps in response, his hands reaching back desperately for Kun. 

“You want this?” Kun asks dangerously low. Johnny shivers under the question and nods compliantly, his body melting against the table for Kun to do as he may. “There you go, honey, just like that, you’re so good for me.” The handle of the toy rests nicely in his hands as he pushes in and out and all around, waiting for the sweet mewls that come out of Johnny. 

“Please, Daddy,” he whines gently, his hips rocking back to get more of that friction he desperately wants. The toy sits inside of him comfortably and nicely and the heat of Kun’s hand seems to move through the handle of the toy, making Johnny’s rim burn deliciously. Kun hits his prostate just right and Johnny gasps before his entire body falls still on top of the desk. Kun knows his body inside and out and Johnny gasps once more when he envelops him in warmth. 

The professor’s breath is warm against his ear and against the side of his face and Johnny’s smile is dopey and lopsided. Kun loves to see him like this. “My sweet thing,” he says softly. He pushes the toy deep into Johnny until it rests in its original spot and brings his free hand up to the waist of the little skirt. “My lovely little  _ thing,  _ baby. I love seeing you like this.” Kun runs his lips down the back of Johnny’s neck and kisses the skin there all the way down to the toppest knot in his spine. “I’ve been so stressed, couldn’t even remember the last time I got my hands on you, pretty thing.” 

Johnny is a warm body, his head barely screwed on enough to take in what he’s saying. The only thing he can process is the heat of Kun’s body aligned with his and the way he moves back until he’s standing again. Johnny feels his hands toy with the bottom of his skirt and he wiggles backward happily. “Put your hands on me now, Daddy, I dressed up just for you.” 

He is insatiable and Kun growls when he gets his hands back under Johnny’s skirt. His skin is smooth and Kun never wants to let go. He pulls his hand back and lands a harsh smack on Johnny’s right ass cheek. The younger gasps around a moan as he rocks up, his cock just brushing against the side of the desk. He’s tempted to push himself against the friction some more, but he knows Kun would give him a nasty punishment for it that he doesn’t think either of them could really endure at the moment. 

Just as quickly as Kun got on him, he pulls back, leaving Johnny bent over the desk and humming in question. He’s not quite sure why Kun has pulled away, but he’s also not in the place to be asking him any questions so he doesn’t. He turns his head to look at the older man in all of his glory. 

Johnny traces his movement as Kun moves back to the student’s seats, back to where Johnny always sits. He sits down and situates himself again with his legs spread and his arms on either side of the seats beside him, and he just looks forward at his student. Johnny hasn’t been told to move or told what to do and he only wants to be good so he sits and stares back at Kun, his panties just off to the side and his sock rolling down one thigh. 

The silence between them lingers until Kun clears his throat. Johnny looks up at him at the sudden sound and meets Kun’s heavy arched brow, his lips parted around a hard breath. Johnny can’t look away from him, entranced by how sexy his professor is. He’s lost on the other until he clears his throat again and says, “Get over here and suck me off.” 

Within seconds, Johnny is sprawled in between the inviting V of Kun’s legs. His manspread is delicious and Johnny has to stop himself from trying to push his luck too quickly. For now, all he can do is sit on his knees and look up at Kun. All Kun can do is reach his hand out and run it through the messy tresses of his hair. Johnny is eager, pliant, ready, and when Kun reaches for the zipper of his pants, Johnny’s eyes visibly widen. 

Kun’s cock is thick and delicious and Johnny’s done enough training to know that he could fit it down his throat easy. It’s only a matter of Kun giving him the go ahead… 

As if reading his mind, the elder cups his chin. “C’mon, baby,” Kun says, luring Johnny upwards and closer to his crotch, “you wanna be my girl you gotta use your mouth.” 

Johnny takes the cue and easily falls into Kun’s delicious crotch. Like it’s second nature, Johnny spreads his lips around Kun’s bulbous head. He’s red, hot, and leaking pre cum and Johnny whines in his throat. The way Kun jumps at the sudden feeling makes it all that much more worth it and Johnny has to stifle a laugh at the knowledge of his power over Kun. 

Suddenly, Kun grabs at his hair and pulls him up and off. Johnny whines again and his bucking hips hit against Kun’s shin like tremors. “What’s so funny, baby? It’s not nice to laugh when you’re on your daddy’s dick,” he says harshly. He lets Johnny go and the younger rests his head on his thigh, his mouth lazily forming around the tip. 

“‘m sorry, Daddy. Won’t do it again. Please~” Johnny’s voice breaks into a soft purr when Kun massages at the back of his head, his thumb rubbing soothing circles. With his other hand, Kun guides his cock back to Johnny’s mouth, letting him take it deeper and suck how he knows he most wants. 

Johnny’s fixation was a fun thing to stumble upon to Kun, having accidentally bucked too hard into his throat one night when he was angry and stressed beyond measure. The professor quickly pulled back and apologized profusely, checking all over Johnny’s face to see if he had hurt him too badly. But Johnny, much to his surprise, only smiled at him sloppily, his eyes far away. 

“Like it,” he said quietly. 

“What?” 

“Like it, hard like that.” He spoke slightly louder and Kun could pick up on the scratchiness in his voice. 

Kun comes back to his thoughts when he hears a broken sound followed by a warm fire in his belly. Johnny is settled around his cock tightly, his lips puffed out around the tip in a sensual kiss and his eyes full and black and hard set on Kun. He groans loudly, his two hands coming forward to set in Johnny’s long hair, and his legs opening up further for Johnny to rest comfortably.

Before Kun can even say anything, Johnny settles his hands in his lap and pulls back. “Daddy,” he says brokenly. And Kun loves to see him like this, no longer there with him and his eyes going cloudy with his need. He wonders if Johnny’s been holding off since Wednesday like him. 

“I’m yours, Daddy,” he says. With his mouth open and his body pliant, he presents himself fully. “Fuck my throat.” 

The hands pressed to his scalp tighten and Johnny barely has time to breathe before Kun takes what’s his and presses him down. He knows Johnny and his limits so he pushes gently, let’s Johnny feel it in his throat. 

The two of them work in tandem. Kun has no qualms about thrusting up and forth and Johnny kneels prettily for him, saliva pouring out of either side of his mouth and down his chin and sweet moans and gags coming out of his throat. 

“That’s my baby,” Kun says softly. He runs his hands over his hair and down the side of his face until he can brush his fingertips over Johnny’s throat. “I’m gonna push in more. Hands on my thighs, you press if you want me to stop. Okay, sweetheart?” Johnny looks at him and blinks dazedly once, twice, before nodding his head. His hands come up to Kun’s covered thighs and he squeezes in anticipation, shudders moving through his body and the toy pressing ever so lovely to his prostate. 

They’ve done this more times than Johnny cares to count and he’s used to this now, used to the way that Kun guides his body and Johnny follows naturally. This is what happens when either one of them are stressed, whether Johnny needs out of his head in the semester or if Kun needs to remind himself that working himself to death is not a good coping mechanism. 

This, however, is something new. Kun’s hand continues its path down to his throat where Johnny can feel him settle it, thumb on one side and his four fingers on the other. 

“I can feel myself.” 

Shudders run through Johnny’s entire body, a whine escaping from the back of his throat where the tip of Kun’s cock rests tightly. Kun pulls back and pushes forward and Johnny is quick to try and follow the movement until he realizes that this is an experiment for Kun, not for his pleasure. The warmth of the squeeze of his fingers on either side when he pulls back or forward sends Johnny’s mind reeling. Tears stream down and around his full cheeks. 

“Do you like feeling me in your throat? Want me deeper?” Johnny whines (cries, really, high and tight from the back of his throat) and his desperation makes Kun chuckle. 

His hands ball back up in his hair and he thrusts hard until Johnny is at his pelvis, mouth full and eyes blown wide, Kun’s hand tightened and pressing hard around the rod that makes his Adam’s apple bob. “You feel incredible, Johnny, fuck. I’ve been waiting for this, you on your knees all pretty for me wrapped around my cock.” 

Johnny doesn’t know how much longer he can hold onto this, his eyes blurring behind a wall of tears and his breathing labored like it’s never been before. Kun holds his gaze with a burning fire that starts in the base of his stomach and moves through Johnny. Just as Johnny’s about to press his fingertips down, Kun lets him up. 

The student pulls back and gasps on the surplus of sudden air, coughing and sputtering through tears and the roughness in his throat. He tries to look up at Kun, the other man settling his hand down on his cheek. “Hey,” he says gently, “open up. Gonna give you your first load.” Johnny rocks excitedly back and forth on his knees in faux bouncing around his toy while he opens his mouth, tongue falling out readily. 

The sight alone has Kun tipping over and coming with a grunt and a moan all over Johnny’s face. The younger keeps his eyes open as he feels the warmth fill his mouth and drop onto his tongue, some of it splashing over his cheeks and webbing his abused lips. “Oh, Johnny,” he says in awe. He runs his thumb along the seam of his lips, a mixture of cum and saliva collected on his finger. Johnny thinks it’s going to his mouth as he reaches forward. Instead, Kun takes his own thumb into his mouth. Johnny feels himself leak more than ever before onto his thigh. “Don’t I taste good, love?” Kun says cockily. He loves this aspect of it, praising himself and being praised, feeling like the million bucks he is no matter how old he is or his profession. 

Johnny has no option other than nodding his head in wonder. Kun laughs sardonically and leans forward. “Yeah, baby? Then why don’t you swallow for me?” Johnny closes his mouth and makes a show of it, swallowing with a gulp and opening his mouth up for Kun to inspect. “Hm, that’s a good girl. Stand up, let me see your pretty outfit again.” 

On wobbly legs, Johnny gets to his feet again. His bralette is still in tact somehow, but the hot tip of his cock peaks from beneath the frilled hem of his skirt and his ass hangs out the back in the amount that it’s magically ridden up his waist. He’s never felt so exposed and he’s almost afraid that a class will start up and his peers will appear from thin air and see him like this. 

But that doesn’t matter when Kun gets his big hands around his waist, fingers circling his hips and the top of his skirt. “You look amazing, Johnny. No one like you. Never been anyone like you for me.” 

Kun presses kisses to his exposed stomach and it makes Johnny jittery beyond just his soft words. His breath is still and calming and Johnny runs his hands through Kun’s day mussed hair. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

Johnny bristles with the question. 

“Yes, yes, Kun. I need you. Y-You have no idea.” He’s breathy and winded from the sincerity in every single one of Kun’s words so far, not to mention the fact that his lips are steadily moving down and down towards where Johnny needs him most of all. 

Suddenly, Kun stands up and he lifts Johnny in the same movement. The younger yelps in surprise and tightens his hold on Kun who only laughs wholly. “You’re so fucking cute, God,” he says in disbelief. He presses his nose to the underside of Johnny’s chin while he walks them backwards. 

The cool desk makes Johnny jump when he feels it under his bare skin. “I’m sure I’ll be cuter when you’re fucking me.” This makes Kun laugh out loud before he plants his lips hard against Johnny’s. 

And while they might both love sex - with each other especially and all of its components - there is nothing like kissing. They meet in the middle with intensity and hold each other close. Kun presses both hands to either side of Johnny’s neck and holds him tight while the younger holds his wrists in complementary passion. They press hard and soft at the same time, nipping and smiling into each other’s kiss. 

Kun pulls away first. “Let me open you up, yeah? Can I see how wet you are for me, really?” The words make Johnny flush but he agrees nonetheless, slinking off the top of the desk and turning at the same time to press his front flat to the desk again. This way, his ass is almost fully exposed with the short skirt keeping nothing to the imagination and Kun takes his spot behind him, hands on both of his cheeks and spreading him out. 

The jewel on the end of the toy shines again, but this time, Kun won’t waste this gift by just staring. He pulls on the end experimentally listening for the soft cry that falls from between Johnny’s lips. “I’m gonna pull it out now.” Johnny weakly nods and Kun continues through with pulling the toy until it’s fully out and  _ well. _

“Oh, fuck, Johnny,” Kun whispers. Johnny had somehow neglected to mention that he was actually wet stuffed with lube and leaking down his thighs like he’d taken seven loads in his gaped hole one after the other. Kun runs a gentle finger through the slosh and pushes into the hole, feeling how he’s warm and wet everywhere. “My girl, dripping for me, huh? Did you fuck yourself with the skirt on or before?” 

That comment makes Johnny flush down his neck. He could never disclose the fact that he did actually fuck himself in the skirt in his full body mirror, marvelling over the way his body looked and felt with the large artifical cock splitting him in half. He was thinking of Kun the entire time, how he might react to him doing all this for him. 

It seems Johnny doesn’t even have to say it as Kun presses two fingers in to the hilt. “Definitely on, then.” Kun presses a kiss to Johnny’s neck, bent over his student’s back fully. “Were you thinking about me, too?” 

Johnny keens from his throat at the fact that Kun knows him so well. While Kun may be a bit of an enigma to Johnny, he hasn’t been so good at hiding himself from Kun. Maybe it’s age, the way that Kun has had years on Johnny to become a secretive, mature person and Johnny is barely an adult who will leave uni with a piece of paper and debt enough to be buried in in a few months, but somehow, Kun knows him, reads him like he’s an open book conveniently placed on Professor Qian’s podium for him to consume in all of his glory.

“Always thinking about you,” Johnny breathes weakly because it is true. 

Kun shudders through his entire body. “Me too, Johnny,” he admits. Johnny can’t respond however because the elder man presses in hard, his fingers beginning to thrust. He sounds beyond wet and he feels it too leaking and dripping and covering Kun’s hard thrusting fingers in his warmth. He’s still open wide from the toy and Johnny spreads his legs to fit Kun between them. The two fingers barely do anything for him and Kun must sense this. That or he just follows his intuition when he begins to scissor his fingers hard.

“Fuck!” Johnny cries loudly, hips jutting backwards to get that fill he needs. The pressure is right up against his prostate and Johnny can’t handle it, hands tightening into fists beside him on the desk. “I c-can’t, Kun, fuck me fuck me  _ fuck me. _ ” Johnny scrambles for stability on something on the desk, his hands pushing everything off with a clatter onto the floor that startles him fully. 

Kun has never seen him this needy before. When the night had begun, Kun thought he would be the insatiable, impatient one taking and taking and taking from Johnny because he needed it but now he’s seeing that it’s quite the opposite and Johnny wants him just as bad as he does, and if not, then even more. 

“Be patient, Johnny, I have to stretch you.” 

“No, I can’t, please~” 

The smack that Kun brings down on his ass cheek makes Johnny jump and settle even if it’s not the hardest hit ever. He hiccups in the surprise, but other than that, he just falls flat on the desk and lets Kun do what he needs to. 

A third finger fits itself beside the other two and Kun moves through the transition hard and fast, fingers thrusting hard and deep. “Gonna feel so good in you, baby.” Kun punches his fingers in hard, leaving Johnny to heave in between all of the powerful jolts in his body. It sounds pornographically wet and even though it’s a humiliating sound reverberating through the room and bouncing off the walls of the lecture hall, Johnny loves it and praises himself secretly for the idea. 

Johnny feels a tightening in his stomach that takes his breath away. Flailing his arms behind him, he tries in vain to hit Kun’s hand and get him to stop. "K-Kun, I'm gonna come, fuck me." His voice is seconds away from breaking and Kun knows this. When he pulls his fingers out, Johnny whines.

"Make up your mind, Johnny. Want my fingers or my cock?" Kun says condescendingly while he looks over his student. He runs his free hand down Johnny’s spine and watches the way that gooseflesh moves in ripples over his skin. “Turn over, baby,” he says. 

Johnny moves within seconds and follows through. Lying flat on his back, he meets Kun’s piercing gaze and sucks in his bottom lip, effectively showing his shutting up. Kun can only chuckle in the face of his greediness.

Dipping his hand into his pocket, Kun comes up with a gold foil in between his middle and index fingers and a smirk settled across his face. Johnny squirms in excitement, his eyes widened and darkened in his unbridled lust, but he knows better than to move or make any sudden gesture so he sits back and watches Kun work his skillful fingers over the foil. He tears the small packet and Johnny calms when he sees Kun reach down and roll it onto himself stealthily.

However, he can't fight the whimper that rises in his throat when Kun settles a hand on his hip again. "Please," he forces out. Kun can only laugh in earnest, his free hand sliding between them and tucking just the barest tips of his two fingers into Johnny's hole. "No!" Johnny says breathlessly. He can't be toyed with any longer, doesn't think he can hold out, doesn't want to, he just wants-

The head of Kun's cock slips in easily. Johnny can feel the heat of it burn him from the inside out and moving out through his body from the spot where Kun grips him. "Are you ready for this, baby?" Kun says. He leans over Johnny's full body below him, his hand coming up to trace the line of his jaw.

Johnny nods sheepishly, his hand coming up to grip at Kun's wrist.

And then, within seconds, Kun thrusts in hard and full. Johnny yelps sweetly, his rim stretching to accommodate the new fullness. He feels at home with the weight of Kun's chest on his and nothing in the world feels better than the pleasant heaviness of Kun's cock.

Kun thrusts back and forth slowly and Johnny appreciates it, really. Johnny knows Kun’s cock like he knows the back of his hand and even if he’s stretched and experienced enough, Kun is still patient and still with him. His hands are not tight on his waist and he watches Johnny attentively while he fucks in and out slowly. They both know this is a courtesy and while it’s a nice one, they both also know it’s not what either of them wants. 

Folding his skirt over, Johnny brushes his fingers over the weeping head of his sensitive cock. There is no doubt he’s anticipating anything his professor will give him. 

Their eyes meet again before Kun swoops down and presses their lips together. Johnny immediately settles his arms around his shoulder, his legs tightening in their hold on Kun’s waist. The kiss comes over them with intensity heartbeats pressed and Kun’s cock buried to the hilt in Johnny. 

“D-Daddy,” Johnny sighs in between kisses, “fuck me. Fuck me however you want. I’m yours.” 

The groan that falls in between their kiss is guttural and harsh and Johnny shivers from the action. Kun takes those words and he straightens out, his body rock hard and full. His hands find purchase back on Johnny’s waist with newly found intensity. Johnny can feel the pads of his fingers pressing into his skin. 

And then, just like that, Kun pulls back and fucks in hard. Johnny whines at the feeling, his hands unconsciously moving and tightening around Kun’s wrists. “Fuck,” he says lowly. Kun presses in and back out hard as ever. Johnny feels the slickness slide down his crack and stain his skirt and he can’t help but feel filthy in the very best way. 

Kun’s hands slide down to the backs of his knees. “Fuck, baby, taking me so well. Missed you so much, missed you on my cock,” he growls. He fucks in and out like Johnny is simply a toy made for his pleasure and Johnny can only hold on for the ride. “I’ve never wanted to fuck you this much, Johnny. You look so pretty, dressed up so nice for me,” Kun moans in his ear. “Made for me, Johnny, made to be mine.” 

The weight of his words burns Johnny up and coupled with the timed thrusts to his prostate, the student mewls loudly. “I’m yours, Daddy! Yours, please, fuck me!” 

Their bodies mesh together, skin sliding and sweaty and their breaths mingling between them. Johnny can’t help it when he reaches up and pulls Kun down hard and they meet with a clash of tongue and teeth, nipping lips and huffing loudly. 

The position quickly tires and Kun pulls back from the kiss. “Hey,” he says, “baby, let me move you. Is that okay?” Johnny doesn’t even think he needs to ask. He nods feverishly and watches with widened eyes at the way that Kun maneuvers his legs over his shoulders. They both know from experience that  _ this  _ is the position to beat. 

Kun asks a silent question when he meets Johnny’s eyes, but that courtesy is long out the door. 

“Do it,” Johnny breathes heavily, “do it, Kun, fuck me.”

Kun thrusts into him hard, wet skin slapping and making loud sounds from in between them making Johnny’s eyes roll backwards. With his legs propped on either of Kun’s shoulders, he’s laid out open and exposed for Kun to do what he may with. Johnny grips the edge of the desk hard while he watches Kun behind him. Sweat beads at his hairline and drips down the side of his face with his force. Johnny wants to trace the movement with his tongue and meet at Kun’s lips in a clash of fire. 

“Fuck, baby,” Kun says before bending at the waist. From this position, he can kiss the mole just below Johnny’s jaw and travel down the expanse of his neck and the front of his shoulders down to his sternum. His lips trace the lace edge of the bralette down until he’s breathing hot over the thin fabric covering his hard nipples. “Can I kiss you here? You want me to play with your pretty tits?” He pokes his tongue out and traces the nub with the tip. 

Johnny’s hands come up to thread in Kun’s soft hair like he’s so badly wanted to and he nods vigorously. “Yes, please Daddy, do it.” 

Johnny thinks that Kun’s just going to unclasp the bralette considering the clasp is right there in between the mounds he can barely call tits like Kun loves to, but then he fastens his hands on either side of the cups and pulls with strength, his arms bulging out with the force and successfully tearing the fabric. 

“Kun, what the  _ fuck? _ ” Johnny exclaims. The bralette tore at the seams around the clasp, each fold lying open on either side of him. It’s unbearably hot, a sight to behold like none other, but Johnny doesn’t even get to take in all of  _ that _ before Kun latches on to his nipple. 

He is ardent in his need, his mouth creating a tight momentum of sucking, licking, flicking, and everything in between. Mixed with the constant pounding in and out of his worn body, Johnny can’t focus. 

All he can focus on is the need warming his belly and the inevitable tightening in his groin. 

“Fuck, Kun,” Johnny whines. He pulls at his hair hard so he can force their lips together again. “I’m gonna cum, touch me. Please, please I need it so bad.” Kun hushes him with a kiss before pulling back and moving his hands down to his hips. Kun squeezes tightly and begins to thrust at an animalistic pace, each hard jab of his thrust knocking the breath out of Johnny. He huffs with each hard hit until he feels it, the dam coming undone. 

He can barely warn Kun before it happens, his cock spurting out over his skirt and striping up his torso. He cries loudly from deep in his fucked throat and his body sags just like that onto the desk, all of his energy gone. 

Kun is so close, however, there’s no way he’s stopping his movements and he proves that within the next second, his hands gripping Johnny and fucking in and out. Johnny whines lightly, barely registering a single thing that’s happening except for letting the bolts of pleasure tremor through his weak body. 

Johnny remains like that, cradled in Kun’s arms. “Did amazing for me, such a good baby for me, Johnny. I’m gonna fill you up, okay? Gonna reward you for being so good.” Johnny can barely understand a word that he says past the cloud in his ears and swirling in his brain, but he nods needily. 

With his hands gripping at the back of Kun’s hair, he tugs harshly and the spark of pain sends Kun over. He shakes from top to bottom, hands bruising fingerprints onto Johnny’s shoulders as he comes into the condom, filling Johnny up with the warm sensation. 

Kun shakes with the aftermath of his orgasm, his cock jolting inside of Johnny as he falls against his student. Locked together, Kun breathes deeply before meeting Johnny’s lips in a kiss. Lazily, they touch and caress each other other. Johnny’s eyes refuse to open even when Kun moves and slips out. 

“Hey,” the professor says softly. He runs the tips of his fingers over Johnny’s matted hair working out the knots. When Johnny doesn’t respond, he presses his palm against his cheek. “Hey, Johnny. C’mon, come back to me.” Kun noses along his cheekbone down to his nose and drops a peck to his upper lip. 

Pulling back, his brushes the younger’s hair back one more time before Johnny comes in. He lulls his head to the side, eyes opening slowly and blinking the blurriness away. 

Before he’s even fully back, he knocks his head up and catches Kun in another passionate kiss. “Thank you,” he whispers, “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

Kun chuckles softly. “Don't be silly; I should be thanking you.” 

And Johnny thinks that’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard, but he appreciates it greatly. “You can thank me after you clean me up, Kun.” 

Just like that, they fall back into their usual banter, Kun chuckling at Johnny’s young wit but falling into his orders anyway. It’s a bit of a struggle, but pulling off Johnny’s skirt, he cleans softly at his skin. Johnny lets him without worry, only lifting a hand to run his fingers through his hair delicately while he moves around. 

In no time, he’s comfortable and clean. Kun looks better than not, pants done back up and his shirt tucked in, but Johnny knows he doesn’t look the same. His panties are still kicked off to the side and his skirt has so many stains on it he’s not even sure whether it’s worth it to keep, not to mention his bralette is still torn down the middle and tattered over his chest. 

“Oh my god, how am I getting home?” Johnny asks alarmed. He has no idea how to salvage this mess and he really doesn’t want to take the sad trek back home with panties and a torn bralette tucked deep in his pockets. 

Kun looks over him for a second before pulling up the sweatpants. “Here, step into these.” Kun maneuvers him like he’s a child but Johnny appreciates it, especially with the sore that he knows will come through his body come morning. He steps into the sweatpants and when he stands, his legs slip out from under him. Kun is quick to catch him, the two of them chuckling lightly to each other. 

“Did I fuck you that good?” 

Johnny proceeds to smack his upper arm. 

Kun takes the hit but continues with his work by helping Johnny get his arms through the bralette straps. “Can’t believe you tore my favorite bra,” Johnny says in faux sadness. He watches the professor take in the material before he tucks it into his pocket haphazardly like a trophy to take home to his friends. 

“I’ll buy you more.” 

Johnny pretends that doesn’t turn his stomach in knots as Kun seems to not have said anything. He helps Johnny into his hoodie as well until he can stand by himself fully dressed. Except… 

“You still look like you just got fucked.” Johnny sighs at the comment. He figures so much with his pajamas fitting him loosely and his skin sweaty and hair matted. “Hold on,” Kun says. Johnny watches him move forward to where his suit jacket is still folded up on one the chairs before he brings it to Johnny. He lifts the garment and throws it over Johnny’s shoulder so it sits comfortably in a rouse to hide him a bit. “There we go. You look a little bit better now.” 

Johnny chuckles despite the warmth that fills his cheeks. “Yeah, Kun, how am I gonna explain showing up at home with a suit jacket I didn’t leave with around my shoulders  _ and _ doing the walk of shame?” 

“You’re coming home with me. I-I thought that’s what was happening?” Kun says suddenly shy. He looks worried like he thinks he might have misspoken and overstepped. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed like that, I-“ 

Johnny presses forward and kisses him feather light. “Hey, Professor Qian,” he says even though he knows Kun hates it. “I’d love to go home with you.” 

Sneaking them both out is an endeavor all on its own. Johnny looks like a proper mess, his hair sweaty and pushed in every direction and his professor’s suit jacket sitting on his shoulders. Kun looks well put and together like someone who just fucked should  _ not _ but Johnny finds that he likes looking at him like this. It’s late and it’s dark and if Kun’s hand rests at his lower back just a touch more as they walk to Kun’s car, well, Johnny won’t complain. 

Kun helps him into his car and they make the drive quietly. Johnny rests his forehead against the glass and catches his breath, Kun’s hand secured around his thigh and rubbing circles into the skin. He’s still not fully back, still dizzy and with his head in the clouds, but he knows that he’s safe here with Kun. 

When they get to the apartment, Kun leads them wordlessly to the bath. Johnny passes down the halls he knows so well, gripping onto Kun’s hand and finally feeling safe in these four walls. Kun strips him of his own suit jacket and Johnny watches, enamored by the way Kun sets up the bath and watches Johnny’s every step in between. 

They strip bare and Johnny finally feels how gross he actually is and Kun feels much the same. He strips and settles in the hot water, body crying out in calm ease. 

With a sly smile and an outreached hand, he utters, “Coming in?” 

And who is Johnny to say no?

The younger sits in the bath, back pressed up to his professor’s chest, feeling light. 

Kun runs his hands lightly up and down Johnny’s stomach, his fingertips dancing over the expanse of his smooth abdomen. The water ripples around them from his movement and Johnny tries to follow it with his eyes to not get distracted by Kun’s tender touch. 

They’ve been silent for a long while, the two of them simply feeling each other breathe. Until…

“Johnny?” the elder man says softly into his ear. Johnny tilts his head towards him, a short  _ hm? _ escaping his throat. “Will you stop failing my class on purpose now?” 

The sudden call out settles in Johnny’s sleepy brain and he laughs out loud, affronted. “Maybe you’re just a bad professor,” he says with a shrug. He doesn’t mean it and Kun just lets him settle in his arms and in the warmth of the water. 

What Johnny doesn’t notice is the sudden movement until Kun starts attacking his sides with soft pinches. The younger yelps in surprise before sweet giggles pour out of him, body twisting this way and that to escape the touch. “Okay, okay!” he exclaims, “I’ll stop failing your class, promise!” Kun keeps the act up just for a second longer but he relents, for which Johnny is grateful for. They settle back against the porcelain again and Kun wraps his arms around his waist soothingly. As Johnny catches his breath, he smiles softly. “You’re gonna start to miss seeing me in that front seat. I know it.” Again Johnny shrugs cockily. 

The comment rests in the air for just a second too long with no comment from Kun. Even through his sleepy haze, Johnny can tell when he’s crossed a line. It all comes barreling back to him hard, that Kun is his professor and that he’s got his whole life ahead of him and this thing they have going on is  _ wrong  _ and Johnny could be with anyone, he could have anyone in his life but he doesn’t, he just wants Kun and Kun will never want him the same way. 

Johnny is about to lift himself out of the comfort of the bath when Kun plants a kiss on his shoulder. “Yeah, but I can just see you after class.” Kun continues to trail his kisses across his shoulder and Johnny shudders down his spine, fireworks being set off inside. 

“Kun, what are you talking about?” Johnny says, done with the fake notion that his professor might want him just as much. 

Kun moves to sit up, his back straight against the porcelain of the back of the tub and he guides Johnny to face him the same way. He reaches blindly in the water until he takes both of Johnny’s hands. “Move in with me. Stay with me, stay  _ here _ .

“I’ve liked you for so long, Johnny, since you first came into my class junior year and you didn’t pay attention for shit and I knew you knew everything I was saying but you managed to fail every exam or quiz but never the assignments. And we’ve been doing this stupid thing for almost two years now, you know my house better than I do, you know me better than I know me! 

“You’re graduating soon and I hate the thought of not having you around. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it, Johnny.” Kun brings his hand up and he runs it through Johnny’s sloppy wet bangs. “I like you and I’d like to take you out for dinner sometime.” 

He barely whispers the last bit, his voice nothing more than a ghost of hot air blown over the wet skin of Johnny’s shoulder. 

Kun has always been a complex man, a man far above his time and above his age in wisdom and care. Johnny knows this and he knows that Kun could be anywhere and yet he’s here, holding on to Johnny and letting go of his insecurities, letting them spark up in the fragrant air around them and from the bath. Johnny thinks longingly - about the pruning of his fingers, on his toes, about the way Kun’s hands are ghosts in his hair, about the way that Johnny can count on one hand the places and parts of him Kun hasn’t seen or felt. 

He stands up. Kun barely fights for him, instead, Johnny can feel his eyes watching him as he turns in the bath until he can face Kun. And then he kneels slowly, bath water swaying and rising up and up the further he gets in until he can sit on his professor’s thighs, their eyes locked. He lifts his hands and settles them on Kun’s jaw. 

Johnny smiles and he waits for Kun to catch until they’re grinning at each other like idiots. “Kun” Johnny says sweetly, “I would love to go to dinner with you.” 

When they meet in a kiss, it’s nothing but a brush of lips and a touch of the tips of their noses on each other’s cheeks. This is whole, this is secure, and this is where Johnny wants to be for the rest of his life, rules be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> johnkun i will bring you back to life with my own bare hands :')


End file.
